


WATCH IT, CAPTAIN!

by dwalk1_2002, lila_luscious1



Series: MY Station 19 Christmas Drabbles 2019 [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: 4QuietRyt3r, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and a little smut, LeesylovesLucas, Light Dom/sub, Person A is Andrea Herrera, Spanking, Station19Writer, Tumblr prompt-Station 19 Xmas Drabbles, Type A personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: XMAS Tree decorating @ the Sullivan household (want SPICE with that?!)
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan
Series: MY Station 19 Christmas Drabbles 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565056
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	WATCH IT, CAPTAIN!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).



> Inspired by Station19Writer's invitation for Christmas Drabbles

"Andrea Herrera! You know DAMN WELL that you're too short to reach those upper branches!", Robert  
fumes...the obstinate 5' 3 Latina fireball has stacked two thick medical books on the top shelf of the  
ladder, in her zeal to complete the job without assistance.

"I...I GOT IT!", she grunts, balancing precariously atop her unstable perch. He rushes to her side as she sways left,  
then right, and shakily reaches up to attach a length glittery gold, red and silver tinsel to an upper branch, even  
with her low center of gravity, she stretches too far, and over-balances...

Sully almost doesn't notice; he's so focused on the way her tight yoga pants cling to her juicily round buttocks that he  
almost doesn't react quickly enough to catch her as she topples of with a strangled, "AY, CABRONA! (O, SHIT!!). He  
catches her easily in his muscle-thick arms-one supporting the middle of of her back, the other just beneath her big  
bouncy butt.

"I TOLD your MONKEY ASS to let me help you, but the GREAT and WONDERFUL ANDY HERRERA brooks assistance from  
NO ONE!", he scolds, half-angrily. "She and ONLY SHE can do it perfectly, without any help!"

"I'm sorry I scared you," Andy apologizes, meekly. "Does it help that I scared myself MORE?"

"You're getting a spanking for that...ready?"

"Yessir." (She LOVES when he gets ASSERTIVE).

The first 'pop' doesn't sting very much, with her yoga pants and undergarments. The second swat is more forceful; she  
has to put her arms around his neck to avoid falling to the floor.

"Should we go upstairs, so that you can punish me properly?", she suggests in her lowest, sexiest octave.

"Yeah...let's make that happen." He easily hauls her up the two flights of stairs to their bedroom.

( _Whack!_ : Yes, Sir! I'll be good! _Whack!_ Yes! YES, I PROMISE!)

(an update is in progress)


End file.
